


Uninvited guest

by Dreizehn



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Humor, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 01:51:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3877852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreizehn/pseuds/Dreizehn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yamato goes home to see a surprise waiting for him in his apartment</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uninvited guest

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written as a gift

“Alcor…”

The name rolled off of Yamato’s tongue so naturally it made him cringe, but now was not the time for him to be thinking about the septentrion. He had work, and so in order to try and forget about him if only for a second. Yamato focused all his attention on the paper work in front of him.

However time seemed to fly by at an exceptionally fast rate and the sunlight from the windows had long disappeared and left. With a sigh Yamato looked down at his phone and narrowed his eyes at the time and date. 2:37 AM December 25th.

Although he never took days off. Makoto and Hibiki both made him promise to take holidays off and get some rest for once. Yamato at first rolled his eyes at it and said he would do no such thing. Makoto backed down without much of a fight. However Hibiki did not give up so easily, and proceeded to bother him about it constantly, going so far as to storm into his office unanounced.

…Which actually wasn’t a rare occaision but that was not the point!

Since Hibiki’s status as a member of Jp’s was ambigous at best. Most people found him suspicious. Because in truth Hibiki was not a member of Jp’s. No. He was simply a strange man Yamato fancied having around.

Although no one except the people whom participated in the 7 days that had devistated the world knew this fact. Yamato still didn’t like Hibiki waltzing around Jp’s wreaking havoc just to force him into taking a break, and so that’s why Yamato caved and agreed to take the holiday off.

Standing up, Yamato looked down at his desk and tried to decide if he should just take some paperwork and do it at home. No one would know- unless Hibiki decided to intrude on the one sanctuary Yamato had left.

With a barely noticeable grin Yamato grabbed some paperwork off his desk and put it into his suitcase. He would get his work done regardless of what that mischevious man tried to do.

Is what Yamato hoped.

The moment he got home to his apartment and opened his door, all plans he had came crashing down around him.

The usually empty apartment had a very much uninvited guest sitting down on his couch drinking what Yamato assumed to be tea.

Hastily Yamato stepped inside and shut his door as quickly as he possibly could. Unmoving Yamato stared across the room at the man wearing red in black. The sight of the familiar white-haired man in a striped long-sleeved red in black shirt and black pants gives Yamato a strong feeling of nostalgia.

The man looks up from his cup and straight at Yamato. “Ah welcome home Yamato.” He says. A gentle smile decorating his face.

Yamato isn’t quite sure how to react or what to think, so he does the first thing that comes to mind and ignores Alcor’s presence. Pretending he isn’t there. Yamato takes off his Jp’s coat and gently lays it across the back of the couch.

He then walks into his room. Ignoring the eyes staring wholes into his back.

Then walks into his bathroom and takes a shower. When he gets out and opens the door Alcor is standing there staring straight at him. Yamato stares back for a few seconds. His face expressionless, and then he walks past him and gets into bed.

“Yamato?” Alcor calls again, but Yamato continues to ignore him, and closes his eyes then pulls the cover over himself.

The next morning Yamato wakes up to Alcor floating above him. Staring down at him.

_It wasn’t a dream._

Yamato thinks to himself, then gets out of bed and walks into his bathroom to wash his face.

He comes back out to see Alcor now sitting on his bed. Yamato turns towards the bathroom door and intentionally hits his head against it.

“You’re real aren’t you?” Yamato reluctantly asks. Finally acknowledging his presence.

Alcor tilts his head. “You thought I wasn’t?”

“I hoped you weren’t.”

*******

Yamato sat down on his couch with a document from work in his hand and stared at Alcor with narrowed eyes. Just because the septentrion decided to intrude on his life didn’t mean he couldn’t simply ignore him and do his work like he planned.

“What is that?” Alcor asked. Distracting Yamato from his paperwork.

“Work.” He simply answered. Because if he tried to ignore his question Yamato knew Alcor would simply continue bothering him until he answered.

“I thought you were supposed to be relaxing?”

“I am relaxed.” Yamato answered, but that was a lie. He wasn’t relaxed. Infact he was very annoyed at the moment, and wasn’t quite sure what to do. Because he couldn’t ignore the septentrion forever.

Alcor surprisingly didn’t say anything in response, but instead flew around behind Yamato to look at what he was reading, then snatched the paper from his hand.

“Yamato you are not allowed to work.” Alcor put the document away inside what Yamato assumed to be some sort of pocket- either that or there was some form of infinite space under his clothes.

Yamato looked up and glared at Alcor. He could try and get it back but that would obviously fail, or he could simply get more paperwork from his room but Alcor would most definitely take that as well, so with no more options. Yamato looked away and folded his arms with a huff.

A childish reaction yes but Yamato didn’t care anymore. “So what am I allowed to do.”

“Have fun.”

“With you?”

“Yes!”

Yamato groaned and rested his head on the arm of his chair. “Why are you here?” Yamato asked.

Alcor’s expression softened and he floated beside Yamato and started rubbing his back up and down. Much to Yamato’s displeasure.

“To see you.”

Yamato frowned. Why would he want to see him? They weren’t exactly on good terms like when he was a child. Why didn’t he just go see Hibiki. He was the one he seemed to care for the most.

“Why?” Yamato asked. Not moving from his position.

Alcor moved his hand from Yamato’s back and floated in front of him, then gently placed his hand on top of his head. “Because I love you.”

Yamato stared at him blankly. Actions spoke louder then words for Yamato and as he could tell Alcor’s actions didn’t exactly contradict his words. However that didn’t mean he planned on returning the septentrions feelings.

“I have no time for love.” Yamato answered as he stood up and removed Alcor’s hand from his head.

He wasn’t lying though. He truly didn’t have time for something as draining as love, not to mention falling in love with a septentrion was not something Yamato was foolish enough to do.

He then grabbed a jacket ready to leave. However he stopped when Alcor called his name.

“Do you hate me?” He asked.

Yamato turned away from the door and flashed a smile at Alcor. Something he hadn’t done in a very long time. “No.” Yamato answered, then walked out.

*******

Yamato took a deep breath sucking in the cold air

_“Because I love you.”_

It repeated in Yamato’s head over and over, and he couldn’t understand why. Yamato groaned. This walk wasn’t helping.

Yamato’s phone ringed and he quickly answered it. He didn’t bother looking at the caller ID because he already knew who it was. Only one person called him regularly.

“Yes Hibiki?”

There was a fake gasp on the otherside of the phone. “You answered!?”

“…What Hibiki?”

Hibiki groaned. “…Did you enjoy my gift?”

Yamato narrowed his eyes. “Gift?”

“Gifted in red and black material?”

No…

“You sent him…”

“As much as I would love to take credit, that is not the case. Alcor came down telling me how bored he was and how much he missed you so I told him about the holiday and that you’re supposed to spend it with your most beloved.”

“So he decided to spend it with me?” Yamato questioned.

“He’ll only be here for one day so why not be nice to him?”

“One day…”

“Yeah didn’t he tell y- Yamato?”

Yamato put his phone back into his pocket and turned around running back to his apartment

*******

When he got back he opened the door breathing heavily. He saw Alcor sitting down then closed the door behind himself.

 _He’s still here_. Yamato thought.

Alcor smiled and stood up, then walked over towards Yamato and put both his hands on Yamato’s cheeks. “Your face is cold, and your ears are red. Are you okay Yamato?”

Yamato didn’t brush Alcor’s hands away and instead simply stared back at him. “I’m fine.”

Yamato felt strange, for some reason he didn’t feel like pushing Alcor away. Actually why did he run all the way home in such a hurry? Did he actually miss him?

Alcor removed his hands from Yamato’s cheeks and patted him on the head. “That’s good.”

Yamato’s expression then showed a slight hint of annoyance. No definitely not; there was no way he missed such a man.

“I’m not a child.”

The rest of the day then consisted of Alcor trying to get Yamato to do ‘fun’ things which also made Yamato realize that the septentrion had clearly been spending to much time with Hibiki 'because his idea of fun was everything that he had previously been coerced into doing.

Alcor held out a bottle of what Yamato assumed to be wine.

“Wanna try it.”

Yamato narrowed his eyes. Where in the world could he have possibly obtained that. Yamato was still underage and therefore never considered or just really didn’t care about alcohol. There was no point in getting intoxicated; it would simply get in the way of his work.

“Where did you get that?”

For the first time that day Alcor averted his eyes. “I’m not supposed to say.”

_Hibiki._

“I don’t want any. Enjoy yourself.” Yamato said. Then flipped another page in the book he decided to read; it was a gift from Makoto. Yamato didn’t accept gifts but she insisted on giving it to him the other day, as a token of gratitude. Although Yamato had no idea what she was grateful for.

Alcor spared him one glance before chugging down the whole bottle.

Yamato watched passively and for a second wondered if septentrions could get drunk? He then decided to shrug such an idea off. There was no way that was a possibility. Alcor may have a human appearance but Yamato strongly doubted he shared such a weakness.

However the slight hint of pink decorating Alcor’s cheeks made Yamato consider otherwise for a brief moment.

“Alcor are you alright?”

Alcor sat the bottle down gently on the table. Not displaying any sort of strange movements. “Are you worried about me?”

Yes. “…Possibly.”

“Thank you.”

Yamato looked back down at his book and hoped he wasn’t blushing.

“Yamato your cheeks are redding.”

“Shut up.”

Soon after the sun had started to set and the light coming from the windows was retreating with it. The only light left in the room was a dim evening glow.

Yamato closed his book and looked over towards the couch to see Alcor seemingly fast asleep.

“Septentrions sleep?” Yamato wondered, then stood up and walked over towards him.

Alcor’s eyes opened and he looked up at Yamato. “No not necessarily. Unless we really need it.”

Yamato hummed then turned around and walked towards his room.

“Going somewhere?”

“Bed. I feel tired for some reason.” He then stopped in the door way and looked back at Alcor with a smile. “Good night.”

He’ll be gone in the morning, right?

Later that night Alcor walked into Yamato’s room and sat down on his bed. stared at him sleeping then leaned down and pressed his lips against Yamato’s.

Yamato woke up the next morning and looked around his room before getting out of bed. He didn’t see Alcor anywhere. He then got up and walked into the living area.

Guess he’s gon-

“Good morning Yamato.”

Yamato’s eyes grew wide and he turned towards his kitchen to see Alcor standing there holding a knife and wearing an apron.

“You’re still here…”

“Of course.”

“But he said.”

“Hm… oh that was simply a misunderstanding from The Shinning One.”

Yamato was slightly unsure what to think at the moment he could get mad at Hibiki but that would do no good. However he did feel a little… relieved for some reason.

“Alcor.”

Alcor tilted his head. “Yes?”

Yamato stared straight at him. “I missed you.”


End file.
